Kamen Rider: Pokemon
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: Ayumi, a retired Pokemon trainer thought she was going to be living a boring life after beating the champion. However it all changed when she was involved in a bank robbery. She was saved by a masked hero and is later inspired to join. As that is going on there is an evil lurking in Unova planning to strike when the time is right.


Chapter 1: I'm bored out of my mind mom!

"Mom, I finally got everything done! I have beaten all six gym leaders, reached up to the elite four and took on the champion!" A girl exclaimed on her phone. "Rai Rai!" Her Raichu agreed. "And now…."

"Now what honey?"

"...I'M BOOORED NOW!" The girl cried. Her Raichu sweatdropped by her attitude and what she said. "But Ayumi, I thought you wanted to be champion? Wasn't that your dream?" The mother of the girl Ayumi asked. "No mom, it was never my intention to be champion, and besides, all a champion does is sit on a chair or stand to wait for an opponent to face them. Its no fun." The mother sighed. "Well then if thats not what you are going to be, then what do you want to do then?" Ayumi sighed. She looked back at when she started on her pokemon journey. She remembered her first Pokemon was Pichu when he hatched from an egg. Then growing up to ten, Pichu became a Pikachu and soon later became Raichu. "I'm not sure mom, but I'll think of something after I turn this check of 940,000 Pokemon dollars."

"Okay Sweetie, be safe." Ayumi hung up as she went up one step in the line of people. There was a man who complained about his insufficient funds. Ayumi sighed. "This will take a while." She then looked at Raichu. "How are you holding up Raichu?" Raichu looked up and sighed. "Raaaiiiii." Raichu said in a low voice as if he was tired. "I know buddy, but it could be worse. I mean it's not like there's going to be a couple of robbers coming in with guns out of no where-"

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE ON THE GROUND!" A man shouted pointing a gun. Everyone panicked and did what they were told as well as Ayumi. "Oh me and my big mouth." She mumbled. The three men began to gather some of the checks from the people. Ayumis was soon taken. "Hey boys, we got some gold right here!" The three men gathered up and looked at the check. "Hey thats mine!" Ayumi shouted before a gun was pointed at her to shut up. She did as the men said and laid on the floor along with Raichu who was on the floor. One of the robbers stood guard as the two went inside the bank. "Alright people, keep calm and no one get up. You seriously don't want to get hurt!" He said.

"Your very cautious for a robber." The robber jumped and looked around. "Who said that?" He asked looking at the hostages until he noticed a pokeball. The ball opened up and revealed the Iron armor Pokemon. "Aggron!" The pokemon shouted. The guy tried to shoot the steel type until Aggron clogged the barrel with its hand making the pistol burst. The robber shrieked and ran off to the bank. "GUYS, WE NEED BACK UP!" The rest of the robbers got out of the bank and stared at the Aggron. "Well, its a good thing we have fire types am I right?" He asked and took out a pokeball before throwing them to reveal three Houndooms. "Alright Houndoom, flamethrower!" Just when the dog pokemon were about to ignite the steel type Pokemon, a red beam retrieved the Aggron to his pokeball. The robbers aimed their pistols at him. The man then removed his trench coat to reveal a belt, It was made of a metal like material with two levers with tubes. There were two caps and a hold in between them. The man placed the pokeball into the chamber. Soon a green field surrounded him.

" **STAND BY"**

"You kids made a big mistake doing this." The man said as a bullet was shot at him. The bullet hit through the green field slowing it down till the shot fell to the ground. The man soon crossed placed his right hand on his side as his left hand stretched out to his right and rotated till he crossed both arms. The man breathed in and out before shouting. "Henshin!" The man untwisted his arms and placed one hand on each cap and closed it. The Pokeball began to rotate as white energy entered the tubes connected to the cap.

" **FULL EVOLUTION: AGGRON SOUL"**

Soon the projection of Aggron appeared in front of him. The metal cap of Aggron along with the metal arm brace and leg brace copied and combined to the appropriate area of the man. Soon the the projection of Aggron disappeared and revealed a man wearing silver armor. The face plate resembled an insect of some kind. Ayumi watched in amazement of what's going on. "What the heck is that thring!?" One of the robbers asked. The man pointed a finger at them. "I'm capturing you three in the cells!" The men growled and looked at their Houndooms. "Well don't just stand there, Flamethrower!" The dog's obeyed and spurted a stream of flames at the man. The armored figure dodged and pressed the switch on the left side of the belt.

" **ATTACK FORM"**

"Surf!" The man shouted and formed a ball of water in his hands and threw it on the ground. The wave splashed everyone inside. Luckily no one was hurt, but the Houndooms took heavy damage from the wave they could not get up. The robbers freaked out but went to attack. One tried to punch him but the armored figure blocked the attack countering with a blow to the stomach. The other tried to punch him as well. The man countered this attack with his leg and performed a roundhouse kick at the robber. Soon the last one was left as he picked up a chair and tried to smash it on him. He succeeded but to no avail as masked man did not flinch. He head butted the last robber making him pass out. After the fight, Ayumi was amazed by this as well as Raichu.

….

Soon the police arrived and took the robbers in. They entered the bank to ask any witnesses. Everyone spoke about the masked hero who stopped the criminals and what not. Ayumi saw the man. Still impressed, she waited for things to clear up. "Raichu, I think I know what kind of adventure awaits for us." Raichu looked at her confused. "Rai?" Ayumi soon ran up to the man who was walking alone after some of the law enforcement departed. "Hey!" The man turned around and looked down at Ayumi. "Can I help you?" He asked feeling awkward. "I saw what happened and it was amazing, can you tell me what that was?"

"Sorry kid, classified info." The man said and walked by. Ayumi however determined to see what his secret is kept following him. The man noticed but did not turn around to look. "Are you going to keep following me forever?" He asked. "Not until you tell me how you transformed into a superhero then I can leave you alone."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No…."

"Pretty please?"

"Saying pretty please won't change it."

"Come on."

"No..!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Alright geez!" The man exclaimed which shut Ayumi up. The man sighed and took out a card. "If you want to know about what that was, your questions will be answered here." Ayumi took the card. "Join the Pokemon Rangers today, be part of our rescue society to serve and protect Pokemon and people." The card said. Ayumi tilted her head and looked back up. "This dosen't answer my question." The man sighed. "Thats one of the answers, you're going to need to find out the rest from here. Your choice." The man walked off this time without Ayumi following her. Ayumi scoffed and walked off to go home.

….

Ayumi headed home to be glomped by her mother. "Oh Ayumi sweetie, are you alright?" Ayumi stumbled back a bit as a fact that her mother was still taller than her. Ayumi gained her ground and looked at her. "No mom, I'm fine."

"I heard about the robbery, and I was so scarred." Ayumi's mom said. Ayumi pushed her off. "Mom, I'm 16 years old now, I can handle myself!" The blonde exclaimed in embarrassment. She loved her mom but sometimes she could be sometimes too overprotective. "Can't a mother worry?"

"Well yeah, but you don't need to worry about me too much mom." Ayumi said as she entered the house. Raichu came home and soon got a death hug from mom. "Hello Raichu, I missed you so much!" Raichu was being chocked to death as Ayumi tried to get mom to let go of Raichu. Luckily she did and Raichu got air. "Mom, stop embarrassing Raichu, he's not a baby anymore."

"Oh don't be such a kill joy honey. Anyways, are you hungry, I can make you dinner." Ayumi nodded as she felt her stomach growl. She also heard Raichu's stomach growl.

…..

Ayumi was in her room relaxing from her journey, she fell on her bed as she felt her soft warm blankets that she thought she would never feel again. That soft mareep wool felt like a cloud. So soft it almost made her feel like she was in heaven. Her spine felt tingly as well as her brain. As soon as she was about to get some shut eye. Her eyes snapped wide opened as she remembered something. She took out the card and reread the card almost a hundred times as she pondered her decision. How will mom react, what if I fail, what if I do not fit in? These were usual thoughts she had but she shook them away as she wanted to find the answers to what happened. She then made her decision. "Ayumi, dinner time!"

"Coming mom!" But first, lets eat dinner.

…..

Ayumi finished eating her rice curry her mom made for her. It was her favorite food when she was little. She then paused and looked at her mom. "Is something wrong honey?" Her mom asked. Ayumi snapped out of her state of sound. "Uh what?"

"I said if there was anything wrong? You look like you seen a ghost like literally."

"Ha ha mom, very funny…..but seriously….I have something to confess." Ayumi said nervously. "I'm…..I'm going …" Ayumi's mother looked at her worriedly. "Go on dear, I promise I won't be mad." Ayumi gulped a bit before responding. "I….UGH.. IWANTTOBEAPOKEMONRANGER!" Ayumis mother was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "What?" Ayumi gulped again before speaking clearly. "I want to be a…..Pokemon ranger." Ayumi's mother looked at her. "Ayumi, are you sure?" Ayumi was shocked that her mother wasn't talking to her in a mean and scolding voice but a calm and worried voice. "Its a dangerous job, and I know you love Pokemon but, are you sure you want to do this?" Ayumi began to think about this. Did she really want to do this, was she only doing this just to get her on going question answered. Ayumi thought about this before responding. "Yes mom, I'm sure." A minute of silence passed before her mother got up and walked up to her. "Honey…..I might not agree with this but…" She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I won't stop you at what you want...I don't care what you do, just as long as you notify me about your safety, thats all I care about….I'll support with what your decision is in life." Ayumi looked at her mother shockingly but smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom." She said. Her mother hugged back before looking straight into her eyes. "Now, lets get that application signed."

…

2 Months have passed and Ayumi was packed and ready. She picked up her duffle bag and Raichu followed her. Before she left, she looked at a picture of when she was 6 and her father who was still around before he passed away. She took the picture and stuffed it in her duffle bag. She smiled before leaving for her balcony and looked up. "Hey dad, I'm going to become a Pokemon Ranger….I know you wanted me to become a Pokmon center assistant, but I guess that's not gonna happen. Sorry dad, but this will be my opportunity to impress you so you better watch." After she finished speaking, she pulled down and eyelid and stuck her tongue out to the sky in hopes her father would see it. She smiled as she left the balcony.

Ayumi's mother looked at her and smiled. "You look just like me when I was your age." Her mom said before giving her a hug. "Stay safe dear." Ayumi smiled and returned the hug. "I love you mom, and yes I will." Ayumi soon broke off and left the house. Raichu followed. "Hey Raichu, you excited for our next adventure." Raichu looked at her unsure of what to say but nodded. Ayumi smirked. "Oh come on, you'll love it!" They soon made it to the bus before it drove off.

A/N: Well this is my first time making a Kamen Rider/Pokemon crossover, so hope you all like it and please review, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
